The Prisoner
by willstandbytheavatarforever
Summary: Katara new she would be chosen. But by him is what she didn't expect. Zutara. Rated T for language and certain sexual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Some say death is a lost soul that god has forced to carry us wherever the hell we're meant to go. Some say death is an angel and he ferries us to a better place. The one I believe though? Death is an unforgiving son of a bitch. He is a hunter who preys on the innocent. Hunt me I dare you.

My name is Katara and I am from the southern water tribe. I will proudly scream that anywhere if you wish. When I was a little girl, the firenation soldiers stole my mother from our home. That was what the firenation did. They took women and girls away from their home so that they could work in the firenation. They'll show up unexpectedly at any town and they'll line up all of the girls and they'll take the strong, smart, useful, and pretty. If you are older than twelve than they can take you,its the law. It seems sick only because it is. Even if you hid they will show up again believe me. I've seen young girls try to hide only to be found and beaten in front of everyone. Rumor has it that a girl attacked a soldier and was never seen again.

They hadn't came in two years and i'm sixteen now. I'm also one of the few water benders in our tribe, so there is no way I won't be taken. My father hasn't slept good since I discovered my bending. My brother on the other hand has been more protective than my father. Every time a boat comes to port he shoves me into the nearest shop until he finds it isn't a soldier ship. I tried to tell them I would be fine, but they won't listen. I sat behind our igloo practicing my bending in secret. I flicked my wrists slowly over the water gently pushing and pulling it at my will. The cold air stung at my cheeks and nose. I heard the crunching of snow behind me, and judging by how loud they were, I knew it was Sokka. He sat next to me in the snow, seeming to concentrate on what I was doing.

I said nothing. I knew he was just checking that I was still here. It amazed me how much this scared them at losing me, when they were the ones that had us surviving. They hunted and fished and protected us. They could live without me, at least I hoped they could. I hated the thought of them in despair. I looked at my brother and smiled. He gave me a half hearted grin back.

"You know...I'm gonna miss you." he said choking on the last part. I leaned into my brothers shoulder, feeling the hot tears run down my face.I loved my brother and my father more than anything, but I knew there was no way I wouldn't be taken. People always say the truth is more painful than a lie. But I think that the truth makes you stronger. Because if you can face hell, then you know you'll make it through anything. My hell is being taken from the only thing i've ever known. I don't know how long we sat there, each of us crying, but it felt nice. My brother had been there for me whenever I had missed my mother, or when I had nightmares of being stolen in the night.

That night I lied awake wondering how much longer it would be until they arrived. Two years without showing up? Of course they would be here soon. I noticed that the girls in the village were getting more and more tense and edgy. The worst part about this was that you couldn't leave to go anywhere, unless you were a man. They had the liberty in going anywhere they wanted, but women were forced to stay where they were born. I sighed angrily and rolled over. Apparently when you were taken the Firelord and the prince would inspect you individually. I wasn't scared but it still made me nervous that the prince would be singling me out. Now I had to admit that the prince wasn't bad looking, but I hated to be singled out. Almost every girl in the village talked about how handsome the prince was. But I knew he was really a monster, or he would have protested against this. I really hated the firenation for what they did to families. I finally rolled over and I drifted into sleep.

The first thing I heard was a long horn that came from the coast. The next thing, was my brother's scream. They were here. There was no mistaking it. I solemnly rose from bed and got dressed. I wasn't one for good byes. I brushed my hair and tied it in a braid. Fixing my coat, I made my way out of my hut and began to walk to the center of the village. There in the water stood a massive steel ship with the firenation emblem sticking out like a faded tattoo on the side. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind. It was my fathers strong hands pulling me into a tight hug. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Be strong Katara." was all he said before a firenation soldier grabbed me and pulled me toward the center of the village. I lined up with many different girls and women. The soldiers were giving us hard glances. One soldier, who was only about a head higher than me, came up to me. I could only see one side of his face and he was pretty handsome. He looked at me with one eye and nodded.

"Follow me please." he said. I had never heard a soldier say please. I followed him onto the massive ship. Despite the cold outside, it was hot and stuffy in the cabin I was stuck in. The soldier said nothing. I turned from him.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly. I turned to stare at him. Why would he want to know a prisoner's name?

"What's your name?" I said coldly not expecting him to respond. He began to remove his helmet and my eyes went wide.

"I'm Prince Zuko."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys I love your feedback and I'd like some more reviews! And I have a question: What else do you ship other than Zutara?**

I stared at his face. There was a large scar covering the left side of his face. I never remembered seeing that on the banners or pictures of him. I tried to turn my gaze before he saw it, but I was too late.

"It's bad isn't it." he said almost shyly. I couldn't speak. Was I supposed to say yes? It wasn't actually that bad it just took me by surprise.

"No, it's not terrible." I said quietly. He smiled. The smile made me forget my anger for a second.

"You know it's a crime to lie to the prince." he said smiling. I glared and he stopped.

"Why me? There were so many other girls out there and yet...you picked me." I said to avoid the sudden awkward atmosphere. He took my words into thought, then once again he smiled.

"You're a healer aren't you?" he said as if he knew the answer. But how could he know? It's not like I was waterbending in front of him. He saw my facial expression.

"It's your eyes. They are a trait of a water bender."

"A lot of people in our tribe have blue eyes." I said.

"Yeah but none were glaring at me like yours." he said still smiling. I turned away from him not knowing what to say to him.

He could never know what I had gone through when they had taken my mother away.

"Trust me it's nothing personal." I said coldly still unable to look at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him lean against the wall and take a sip of water out of a little glass. I flicked my wrist before I knew what I was doing, and I heard the prince gasp. Then he surprised me again by laughing almost hysterically.

I turned and I couldn't help but smile. I had frozen the water to his tongue so the glass was hanging there with the water attached to it. He was actually laughing at this? Wasn't this illegal? I thawed it out and he touched his tongue.

"Interesting party trick. I think my tongue will have freezer burn for a while." he said still laughing. I was still smiling but I said nothing. Why was he so nice? Everyone in the firenation was rich and powerful and well...horrible. Why was he different? It made no sense to me because now I was a prisoner, and this was pure nonsense.

"Why did you want a waterbender?" I asked making him cease the laughter.

"Because we have many soldiers that are injured and they need more attention than bandages can provide." He said still with traces of humor in his tone.

"Why is everything funny to you? I'm a prisoner and all you can do is laugh?" My voice rose a few octaves, and my blood began to boil. His face was a little shocked but then he became serious. Slowly and cautiously, as if I would bite him, he walked toward me. We were only a few inches apart and I suddenly noticed the height difference. He looked down into my eyes, and I felt my face get hot. He placed his hands on the wall behind me so he boxed me in. Was he trying to be intimidating? It wasn't going to work.

"I thought laughter made girls happy? And you're not a prisoner. You're special." He pushed away and lean against the back wall again. He looked at the necklace around my neck.

"Oh...I'm sorry you won't be able to marry him." he said quietly. It was my turn to laugh. He looked at me questioningly.

"It was my mothers...it's all I have left..." When I said this I saw something in his eyes change. I couldn't understand the emotion, whether it was understanding or sympathy. I decided to change the subject.

"Shouldn't the prince be in the palace?" I asked sarcastically. His jaw tightened but his eyes were still soft.

"Maybe i'll tell you that story a different time." He muttered heading towards the door.

"So i'll see you again?" I said sounding too helpful for my taste. He turned to me and smiled.

"Of course you will. I told you, that you were special." And with that he left me with my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know the last chapter was really short but this one will be a lot longer. And If you like Zutara then you guys need to check out the Black Games. It was amazing and it is my favorite Zutara fanfic ever.**

I laid on the small bed that was in the room. The ship rocked back and forth causing a soothing tremor. But I wasn't ready for sleep. I had far too much swimming in my head at the moment. How had the prince known I was a waterbender? And how had he gotten that scar?

_Maybe he was in an Agni Kai and he got hurt, _I thought to myself. I stared at my ceiling and prayed for sleep, but something kept me from it. Probably the biggest question of, Why was he being so nice to me? I couldn't wrap my head around it, and I couldn't understand why I cared so much. There was a sudden knock on my door. I said nothing praying I had imagined it. But it came again. I rolled over and tried ignoring it again, but this time the door was opened by a bit of force. The noise jumped me so I turned to see Zuko holding a tray of food. He smiled and set the food on the tale on the other side of the room.

"Thought you'd be hungry. You mind if I eat with you?" he said. It took me a minute but I managed a nod. Why would he want to eat with me?

I sat up unwillingly, and he gave me a kind of nervous smile. I turned my head and felt my face get hot. Why the hell was I blushing, this was not happening. I couldn't help myself anymore.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I blurted out into the silence. He raised his eyebrows surprised by my question. He looked to the side and then he swallowed like he had a lump in his throat.

"The reason I'm being nice is because your a healer and, the firenation needs them. I was told to make you feel as comfortable as possible." After he said it I regretted asking. I couldn't understand why I was so hurt. Why did it matter if it was just orders? It was his job and I shouldn't be upset. Apparently something in my face gave away my thoughts because he walked over and sat next to me on the bed. I froze, and I don't know why. He looked at me his eyes almost sad.

"It's not just that. I like you despite the fact that you want nothing to do with me." He said. I stared at him.

"Usually a prince stays at the palace but I was punished for something I did. And I was sent out here, to find someone useful. And I found you." His face was inches from mine. But despite the closeness I had to ask.

"What did you do?" I asked. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again I saw pain.

"I spoke out of term. Thats how I got this." He pointed to his scar. A small shiver went down my spine. His eyes were so sad and desperate at the same time, I couldn't understand what he would want from me though.

"I just...need someone to understand me." He said quietly. I couldn't breathe. He just wanted to talk to me. That was it. Nothing more. He stood to leave, but despite my confused brain, I grabbed his arm. He looked at me in alarm.

"Sit. I never said that I didn't want you here." I said smiling. He gave me a smile that made my heartbeat pick more than I would like. His eyes lit up too, making them seem like the sun in the darkness.

We ate our food quietly and when we were finished, he cleared his throat.

"So what's your story? I never asked about you." When he said it he looked almost hopeful.

"There isn't much to tell. I lived with my brother and my dad. Like I said my mother was taken when I was younger. Not a very exciting life." I said. He thought about that for a minute, then he smiled.

"What no boyfriends at all?" He said laughing slightly. My eyes went wide, then he laughed harder.

"No." I almost growled.

"Well it was a simple question." He said still shaking from laughter.

"What about you? Any girlfriends?" I said trying to get the subject off me.

"Not really. None that got serious, I am the prince so I was set up a few times, but I really didn't take interest in any of them." He said serious now.

"Why?" I asked. Why did I care? My mind was forcing things out of me.

"They were all very... they were all more concerned that I was the prince, other than the fact that I was a human being." He said trying to pass off a smile. There was a silence, in which I got uncomfortable for some reason. Suddenly the door crashed open, and Zuko lept to his feet. It was an older looking man with a grey ponytail and a matching beard.

"Oh uncle Iroh, it's you." Zuko said seeming relieved. Iroh smiled.

"No need to be so tense nephew. I was simply wondering if you were planning on sleeping today. It is rather late." When he said this he turned to me and gave me a sincere smile. I smiled back and Zuko nodded at his uncle.

"I was going to leave soon anyway. Goodnight Katara." Zuko said. His eyes looked sad, as if it pained him that he had to leave so soon.

"Goodnight Zuko." I said sadly. It made no sense for me to be sad. He had captured me after all, why should I want his company? I knew why.

I liked him. _No, no,no,no. He is a prince and you are a prisoner. Get your head out of the clouds right now Katara. What would Sokka say if he knew? _The voice in my head made sense. I shouldn't keep company with Zuko despite my feelings. As I laid down for bed, surprised by how tired I was, I caught a glimpse of something. It was a note on the tray of food. I stretched my arm and grabbed the note. The note read:

I'll be back in the morning for breakfast.

Great.

**Hey so what did ya think? I want reviews and stuff, and I also want to know what else you guys ship in ATLA. Or is it just Zutara? My OTP is definitely Zutara, but I would love to hear your's. Review guys thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys its me the author. I think I need some theme music. Anyway onward with the story!**

The constant rocking of the ship made it nearly impossible to sleep. I also missed home, so the sobbing didn't help my sleep either. It seemed that I had just fallen asleep, when I heard a soft knocking on the door. I groaned and I swear I heard Zuko laugh behind the door. The door creaked and crawled open, revealing Zuko's tall figure holding what I assumed was breakfast.

"Morning." he said gruffly. He looked as if he hadn't slept either.

"Don't you enjoy sleep at all?" I asked. He smiled bitterly.

"I love sleep just not the nightmares." His voice was so low I imagined I wasn't supposed to hear him. He sat next to me on the bed, that being the only place to sit, but for some reason my stomach knotted.

"I'm not really supposed to be seen down here...with you. Thats why I came here early." He said breaking the awful silence.

"So why bother?" I said without thinking.

"Do I bother you?" Zuko asked almost sadly. The sadness made me regret my words.

"No, I just don't understand, why me?" I asked quietly.

"Because...it seems like you understand me. The real me, not the one that he world sees."He said meeting my gaze. I stared into his amber eyes that were looking at something I couldn't see. Suddenly the door banged open making us both jump, and making me grab Zuko's arm. We were staring at a man with thick sideburns and an evil grin on his face.

"Zhao." Zuko said almost like a growl.

"Well what do we have here? The banished prince fraternizing with a peasant girl. How interesting, tell me Zuko, weren't you going to introduce her to us?" Zhao said bitterly. Zuko and I glared at him, Zuko's glare was much more fierce than mine.

"Your father will be very interested in this little matter." Said Zhao. And without another word he turned and left the room. I said nothing but I slowly released my grip on Zuko's arm.

"Who was that?" I asked once I was sure Zuko was calm.

"Zhao, he is the captain of the ship. He likes pissing me off." Zuko said bitterly. I wanted to change the subject.

"So are you going to tell me about you now?" I asked as brightly as I could manage. Zuko smiled.

"Anything you want."

We talked for hours about mostly little things. Until I asked about his mother. He stopped and turned his head from me, and I reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"She was taken a long time ago." Zuko said. At the last word he cracked. I saw the tears slide down his face.

"My mother was taken too. I was eight." I said quietly. He turned and looked at me differently. Our faces were inches apart.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"You shouldn't apologize for what you didn't do." I said. That made him smile sadly. Our faces were so close. I fought back the urge to kiss him. _Are you crazy Katara, he's the prince for christ sake! Don't do it! You'll regret it. _I listened to the voice, but I wouldn't have to fight it any longer. Because Zuko leaned in and kissed me.

**So okay I was thinking about writing some erotic Zutara but I wasn't sure If I should. So I was hoping you guys could tell me what you though. So review please!**


End file.
